Hogwarts: The Founding Tale
by MistyStarlight
Summary: It is a thousand years into the shadowed past. Join the story of the Hogwarts founders, and discover the events that left the wizording world in a long war...


DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Harry Potter and all related characters are the creations of JK Rowling.

* * *

** **

Hogwarts: The Founding Tale  
Chapter One: Meetings  
By MistyStarlight

"Godric!" called a shrill voice "Godric Gryffindor! Get in here immediately." A fair haired girl stuck her head out the window "What on -- oh never mind just get in here!"

"Aww but I was just playing. Its not like there is anything to do around here. I didn't even brake anything this time." A small blond boy stood up, dusting himself off.

"Look at you! Your a complete mess mother going to have my head." the girl cried.

Godric laughed "It not my fault you were you were reading your little love letters when you were suppose to be watching me." He said innocently "I bet dad would love to here about that"

"What- I-- we- You little -!" The girl promptly turned red and attempted to grab Godric by the collar.

"What ever you say dear sister." Jumping out of the way he ran to the other side of the house. He hid in the bushes long enough to know that she wasn't going to chase after him. He slid along the side of the house until he reached the kitchen door. The kitchen wasn't empty like it had been every time before. He heard women's voices, and dared to sneak a little closer to hear.

"Thing are not changing for the better Macayle. That a man -a man like that- and Godric are force to work together. Its simply not a good sign. And his son! Have you heard? He is a -oh I can't even say it- there all dark wizards, all of them." disgust laced the women's voice.

"Times are changing." Godric recognized the quite voice of his mother "There were two more families attacked yesterday. Six dead and nine injured. This is becoming serious. These attacks aren't just happing on wizards but Muggle families that have magical children, it's disgusting that's why there must be some sort of agreement among us."

For a long time there was silence. There were no birds, no wind, just a heavy silence. "If my family is found I don't know what I'll do." Her voice shook "We..."

"Don't be silly Mabel," The other woman chided "Any Hufflepuff in need of a place to stay is welcome here. You know that."

"Thank you Macayle."

Godric pulled away from the door. His mind filled with things he had never thought about. He'd often played with Helga Hufflepuff. Her mother, Mable Hufflepuff, had bought her to work with her at least once a week. And even though she was a girl they got in to tons of trouble together. She was always a lot fun, but the passed two weeks she had stayed home.' I just thought she was sick or something but that must be the reason' He stared up to the sky, hoping the sun would explain things better.

* * *

He crawled out seeing his crup (1) barking at something. He ran to it only to find the source of the noise was a tall man dressed in long green robes waving his hand for the crup to go away. "I'm sorry," Godric made to grab him only to miss and fall flat on his face in the dirt "He doesn't like strangers. You know how these little guys can be." He laughed. 'Or maybe you don't' he thought as the man stared down his long crocked nose at his. "Can I help you with something, Sir?" Godric asked starting to feel nervous under the man's gaze. He stood dusting himself off. 

"We are looking for the Master of this house." The man's voice was deep and even.

"We?" but Godric soon saw the other. It was a boy who looked a few years older than him. His robes matched the other mans. His hair was black and hanging into his eye. Godric stared for a moment at the two. They gave him a strange feeling. 'Maybe if I tell them they have the wrong manor they'll go away.' Before Godric was able to say a word his mother was behind him.

"Good Day Slytherin." Godric felt his mother place a thin hand on his shoulder "I hope your journey was not too hard."

"Not hard dear lady" Godric felt his mother's hand clamp down rather painfully when the man kissed her hand. "Not hard at all"

"Well I'm sure you'd like to get down to business as soon as possible." stated his mother stiffly. She turned and headed to the house with the man and the boy trialing behind. Godric stood shocked. For the first time in his entire life his mother hadn't said a word about him being dirty.

* * *

Godric ran up to his room to change into something cleaner. He washed his face and combed his hair. This was a sure fire plan. He would find out who that man was and why he wanted to see his dad. He bounded out of his room and down the stairs only to...'dang it!' he fell on something soft and mushy. 

"Ack! Get off me!"

Godric slumped to the floor after being pushed off 'Foiled again by the evil older sister'

"You were going to spy on dad weren't you?" Godric made to protest but didn't get the chance.

"What on earth are you two doing out here! You'd think the house was on fire for all the noise you were making!"

"Mum." They said together her face was white, her lip press into a thin line. "Go outside both of you now. Don't come back in till I come and get you."

"But mum I--" Prissa jumped to her feet.

"You too Prissa." There was to be no argument.

* * *

"Look where you got us now." Prissa pouted sitting on the steps "Now neither of us will find out what's going on." 

"Oh was the good child going to spy?" Godric said scarcity.

"Oh shut up you are too young to talk to me."

"I'm nine years old and you are only fourteen!"

"Shorty."

"What did you call me?"

They both heard a chuckle and turned to see the boy Godric saw earlier. "What do you want?" Prissa was on her feet. She was the type of person to take being laughed at lightly. "Don't really remember inviting you here?"

"You didn't," said the boy "Your father did. And like you I have to wait out here."

Prissa only saw a new annoying problem here; Godric saw an opportunity. "Do you know what there doing in there? Why did you come? Is that guy your father?" Godric was on rapid fire.

Prissa threw a small rock in his direction "If your not quite we'll never get his name. Well?"

The boy gave a sweeping bow "I am Salazar Slytherin"

Prissa looked down her nose at him. Godric stood up and held out his hand "I'm Godric." He rubbed the back of his neck smearing the dirt there "Sorry for all the questions I just really would like to know what happing."

"That makes two for us. The only reason I'm here is because my dad didn't trust me to stay home alone. Only the house elves are there and well...they are a bit off really." Salazar grinned a little "He seem to think I might go playing tricks on people without proper supervision" Salazar made a mocking face and even made Prissa smile a bit, but she would never admit to it.

"So you don't have a sister or anything?" she asked.

"No"

"Then your one lucky man Salazar!"

"Hump!" Prissa started to walk off "I'm going where my skills are appreciated."

"We can only hope that is far away" Godric said turning back to Salazar.

"I don't have to take this from some little short boy who doesn't even have a wand!" Prissa shouted.

"Always have and always will!" Godric stuck his tongue out at her

Prissa stopped off angrily in to the woods. Godric and Salazar laughed and talked for a long time after that. The sun had started setting before they even left the steps. "So, then I took Prissa's broom and flew up to the window and saw them kissing right there...but then I fell off the broom, and broke my leg...Oh well it was worth it to see the look on her face." Godric smiled remembering.

Salazar laughed "I'm not letting you near my broom then."

"You have a broom!" Godric's jaw dropped. Prissa had a broom, but as he had been told time and time again "No broom until you are at least eleven." It had never stopped him from asking.

"Yes, I don't get to use it much. There isn't anywhere left to fly these day." Suddenly Salazar grabbed Godric's arm and pulled him behind a tree out of view from the house "I have this as well." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wand.

Godric stared at the wand "There is no way that's real. No one gets a wand till 11. Its the law your family could get in trouble for that."

"The way things are going we won't be able to walk outside our houses without some sort of protection. "Salazar said defensively "Your surrounded by wizards here. You don't see it like people who live in areas with a lot of muggles. Beside that stupid law was made only so people that can't handle wands don't get them and I can handle mine." He waved the wand around like a sword "No Muggle will ever bother me or my friends."

"I guess but you should--" Godric stopped when he heard a scream coming from just in side the woods. "Prissa!" He ran in the direction of the scream, his new friend close at his heels.

* * *

What he saw next made his heart stop. Prissa back was to a tree with her wand at lest 2 feet away. Just in front of her was a three-headed, six-foot-long snake and all three heads were hissing madly at her. He picked up a stick ran at the snake. He felt someone grab his arm making him fall quickly to the ground. He saw Salazar step in front of him. He started to stand but stopped at the hissing he heard coming from Salazar. It sent chills through him. The snake turned to their direction hissing, staring with pitiless eyes. It slithered around Salazar feet a few time and then slunk into the bushes. Godric's mind slowly unfogged. The snake was a Runespoor, a favorite pet of Dark Wizards. It was a poisonous, killer, huge snake, and he had tired to stop it with a stick. He looked at Salazar (who by this time was headed to the crumpled girl on the ground) he had saved his life. He stood up and ran over "Is she alright?" 

"Yes, well I think so... I don't see any marks but she won't move."

"We should get her to the house." Godric picked up her wand and stuff it in her pocket "She really would be mad if she didn't have that." he said quietly.

* * *

"Hello?" Godric called as they reached a wide-open door "Anyone? We need help!" They pulled a wide-eyed Prissa up the final step. "I always said she was fat, but I never thought she'd be this heavy." 

"Where do you think everyone has gone?"

"They didn't just leave. It's a big house, and the house elves are down stairs this time of day. They just can't hear us."

"We better do something she is getting worse," Salazar pointed back a Prissa "She looks paler than before."

"I'll go look will you stay with her?" Salazar nodded as Godric ran off down the hall.

Godric ran though the halls; his foots steps echoed across the stone floors. He ran to the room where he had last seen his mother. It was empty. He ran back out and down the hall till he heard raised voices just outside. He poked his head out of one of the high windows.

"You fool you would have us sit here and wait to die!" Salazar's farther was standing with his back to him. His hands were in tight fist and his wand was out "There going to attack us again. Are you going to let your kind be destroyed by these...these savages? Are you so content to watch your family and friends die? To let the old ways die..."

"There is more than one way to fight this." Godric recognized his father's voice. It was quite and even one he heard a lot. His father was angry.

"Ah! Yes," The Salazar's farther hissed, "Your little visit is what you mean, I suppose. I'm sure you'll all get so far with that Muggle."

"That Muggle is our King."

"He is a coward, and he is against us! He is no better that the ones doing the killing because he isn't stopping it." Slytherin threw his hands in the air letting a few bright sparks from his wand "You would watch us die just to keep your hands clean! Next time there is an attack on wizards I will be there and all who believe as I do will join me. It will be the muggles who do the dieing."

"I will not let you murder so many innocent people."

"It is _you_ who are the murder." Slytherin was almost growling.

Godric gulped feeling the tension in the air. He wanted to watch more but he had to find someone for Prissa, and this wasn't to be interrupted by him. He sped down the hall, listing for any sound of life other than his footsteps. He heard some giggling the kitchen. He turned the corner and crashed into the partially open door.

"Godric! What did I tell you about running?" said his mother coming to his side "Are you all right?"

He nodded trying to catch his breath "Prissa...in the...main hall...Snake..." He saw his mother's eyes widen as she shot up and ran out the door. He felt a hand on his arm pulling him up. He looked up to see Mabel Hufflepuuff smiling at him. She handed him some water and pulled him to a chair.

"Do you think she needs a Healer?"

Godric shook his head. She nodded and smiled at him. She always seemed so calm. It wouldn't have mattered if the house were on fire she could smile though anything. Right now, he wished he could.

* * *

Please review! Hopefully I'll have longer chapters in the future. 

1._** Crup** **XXX**  
"Magical creature which strongly resembles a Jack Russell terrier, except that it has a forked tail. Crups are extremely loyal to wizards and ferocious toward Muggles. They eat almost anything" --_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them


End file.
